A Family Affair
by Taste Of The Forbidden II
Summary: An older woman has always been the object of Edward's desire. But age is not the only obstacle in their way. Bella is not only married, her sister is Edward's step-mother. When she needs a shoulder to lean on, will Edward be able to stay away?


**Taste of the Forbidden II**

**Title: A Family Affair**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Word Count: 6,650**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Summary:** An older woman has always been the object of Edward's desire. But age is not the only obstacle in their way. Bella is not only married, her sister is Edward's step-mother. When she needs a shoulder to lean on, will Edward be able to stay away?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A Family Affair**

"_Fuck," I grunt, looking down at the beauty whose lips are wrapped around my dick. Her big, brown eyes stare back at me with so much passion I have to look away so I don't blow my load too quickly._

_Sensing I'm holding back, she triples her efforts—sucking harder, going deeper and fondling my balls. I grunt again as I wrap my fingers tighter in her long, mahogany locks and guide her head just the way I want it._

_My hips start thrusting and I'm about to lose it when she swallows around the head of my cock, but a sudden noise distracts me from my pleasure._

_I try to ignore the noise, focusing back on her hot, wet mouth, but the noise gets louder and won't let up. I continue pushing my dick into her mouth, but it's no use. Instead of her hums of appreciation, all I hear is beeping._

I turn my head into my pillow as reality seeps in. My hand slams down on the alarm clock, and I curse under my breath. I should be relieved that the alarm clock saved me from cuming in my sleep like a fucking fourteen-year-old, yet I'm still pissed because my favorite fantasy was interrupted.

It's been a while since I've seen her—two years, to be exact. Ever since that dick of a husband of hers got a new job and made her move halfway across the country. They stayed in town through Christmas, to have one last holiday with our family, before packing up and never looking back.

I saw the sadness in her eyes that last Christmas, though. She tried to hide it, but she couldn't hide it from me. She didn't want to go, didn't want to leave Esme. The two of them are thick as thieves and all that's left of their family.

Esme has my dad now, and me by extension—not that we've ever been too close—but that will never make up for the loss of her parents or her sister moving away.

I was sixteen when my dad married Esme. Mom died when I was young, and I never begrudged my dad finding someone new. It was easy to see he loved Esme with all his heart. But, at sixteen, I was used to it being just my dad and me, so I didn't have much need for a mother figure. I left for college two years after they got married, only returning after I graduated this past June, so it's not as if she had much time to parent me anyway.

The best part of dad and Esme getting together is _her_. Bella. Even at sixteen, I knew she was the most beautiful woman in the world, both inside and out. She was always sweet to me, not in a condescending way, but as a friend. We used to sit and chat, laughing together for hours. I would do anything to make her laugh, to see her smile light her up from the inside.

That last Christmas, before _he_ took her away, there was no light.

My fantasies of her have changed throughout the years. What started as a schoolboy crush has morphed into an unrequited love for my brown haired beauty. Sure, I've dated plenty, but I have yet to find anyone who will measure up to my Bella.

The alarm clock blares again, signaling the end of my time in bed if I want to get to work on time. Begrudgingly, I slink out of bed, knowing I will have to finish what my dream started, all by myself, in the shower. Again.

****A Family Affair****

"Carlisle, did you fix the faucet in the hall bathroom?" I hear Esme ask my dad as I approach the kitchen. I really need to start looking for my own place after the holidays.

"I did it last week, Es," my dad tells her.

I grab an apple out of the basket on the table before either of them notices me.

"Oh, good morning, Edward," Esme says when she turns from the sink.

"Morning," I grumble. Nothing good about it.

She hands me a cup of black coffee, which I take to sit at the table. My extracurricular shower activities didn't make me too late, so I'm able to enjoy the hot brew before I leave.

"Are you going to be home this week, or are you working?" Esme inquires.

"I'll be home. I lose the vacation time if I don't use it," I tell her, wondering where she's going with this. "You're not planning to put me to work around the house, are you?"

She rolls her eyes before answering. "No. But we're going to have company, so I just wanted to make sure you'd be around."

I cock an eyebrow at her, my curiosity peaked.

"Bella's coming to stay for a while."

The coffee currently going down my throat somehow makes its way up my nose as I absorb that information. I sputter and cough, hoping no one recognizes the look of shock on my face before I can wipe it away.

My dad's hand is on my back, pounding hard while I regain my senses.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," I choke out. "Just went down wrong."

Once I can breathe normally again, I look at Esme. "You must be excited. It's been—what—two years since you've seen her?" I ask, feigning nonchalance.

Esme gets a wistful look in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm glad she's coming." There's more to it, I can tell, but pushing for answers will only make me look like the love-sick fool that I am.

I excuse myself, and my apple and I make our way out the front door.

****A Family Affair****

I am barely able to concentrate at work, with my mind reeling from the news of Bella's impending arrival. Thankfully, work is slow as most real estate transactions don't happen around Christmas.

I wonder how I'm going to make it through any amount of time with her staying in the same house. When she lived in town, I saw her often before I left for college, but she always had her own home to return to. Now, she'll be sleeping right across the hall.

Her husband will be with her, I remind myself. It's not like she'd want me anyway, but having Jasper around will certainly put a damper on my lust for her. Watching him touch her will be difficult, when I want it to be my hands on her.

I know I shouldn't hate Jasper, but it's not something I can help. He was family long before Bella came into the picture, and other than marrying her, he's never done anything to me. He and my mother were cousins, but after she died, we didn't see much of him until he started dating Bella. I was seventeen at the time, and I remember the instant jealousy the first time she brought him to dinner.

When five o'clock rolls around, I pack up the last of my things and make sure my office is cleaned up enough for my vacation, before shutting down my computer and heading out.

I make a quick stop at the convenience store before going home. I don't smoke often, but the upcoming stress definitely calls for a cigarette. I'm hitting the pack against my palm as soon as it's paid for, and I flip one into my mouth the moment I step out of the store. Leaning up against the brick wall next to the door, I light it up and let the nicotine course through my system, clearing my head momentarily.

The house smells wonderful when I get home, and I assume that Esme has been cooking up a storm for the holiday. I find her in the kitchen, her normally perfect hair slipping out of an elastic band, towel thrown over her shoulder and her apron marred with remnants of whatever she's been cooking.

"Do you need some help?" I offer, stepping into the kitchen and witnessing the unusual disarray.

"Oh, Edward!" She startles with her hand over her chest. "I didn't realize you'd be home so soon. Your dad went to the airport to pick up Bella, and I've been trying to get most of the cooking out of the way before she gets here." She surveys the damage before looking back to me. "Guess I got a little carried away."

I laugh at her understatement, and offer my help again.

"Believe it or not," she tells me, "I have everything under control here. Could you be a dear and get some towels from the closet and leave them in the guest room for Bella?"

"For Bella and Jasper, you mean," I correct her.

Her eyes shift a bit before she turns back to the oven. "No, it's just Bella," she says quietly.

I curse internally, and then tell Esme I'll take care of the towels.

After dropping some towels on the dresser in the guest room, I head straight to my room and slam the door, flopping my body on the bed and running my fingers through my unruly hair. I wonder why Jasper isn't coming to visit, and how I'm going to keep my hands off Bella. The woman is twelve years older than me, and obviously married. I know she would never have any interest in me, but that doesn't stop my runaway fantasies. Having her so close will be extremely difficult.

Eventually, I drag myself off the bed and change out of my work clothes into some jeans and a long sleeved shirt. I am attempting to tame my hair when I hear the front door open, and my heart drops to my feet.

She's here.

My lungs start to burn, and I realize I'm holding my breath. I let the air out and inhale deeply, trying to calm my nerves. It's no use—I have to see her. Now. Calm or not.

I walk into the hallway and start down the stairs, wondering if my memories of her have been accurate. Maybe I've built her up so much in my head, remembering the woman my sixteen-year-old self originally idolized, that my more mature twenty-two-year-old self won't be as intrigued. Which is ridiculous because I saw her two years ago, and she was still simply breathtaking.

As I reach the bottom of the steps and turn the corner into the living room, I know I'm wrong. She's every bit as beautiful—if not more so—as she was when I last saw her.

Her mahogany hair is a bit shorter, but probably not noticeable to most people. It still flows down her back and over her shoulders in thick waves. Her legs are long for her 5'4" frame, and look fantastic in her tight jeans. So fantastic, I feel my own jeans tighten a bit. She's wearing a thin, navy sweater that highlights the porcelain skin peeking out of the V at her neck. Her face is flawless, as always—minimal makeup doesn't hide her natural beauty.

It's what I see in her face that startles me. She's smiling at Esme, but it barely leaves her lips. And when she turns towards me, I know there's something wrong. There is no spark in her deep, brown eyes. They are completely flat and lifeless.

She keeps the fake smile on her face as she turns and notices me. "Edward! Look at you, handsome as ever," she says with minimal emotion in her voice.

I feel my cheeks heat at her words, but I know this is not the Bella who left here two years ago. It's like the life has been sucked right out of her, leaving only a shell of the former person.

Bella walks toward me with open arms. "It's great to see you," I tell her as she approaches, grasping her tightly as soon as she is near enough. I try to keep the hug polite and proper, but I feel her arms tighten around my neck so I squeeze her a little more. _God, she feels good_.

I can't help but inhale her unique scent while my head is buried in her hair. It's a scent that has haunted me for ages—slightly floral but not overpowering with a hint of spiciness. My dick reacts to it immediately.

She steps back from our embrace, and I grip her hand, giving it a little squeeze. "You look wonderful, Bella," I say quietly.

Her eyes light momentarily, but just as quickly, the spark is gone.

Esme interrupts, asking me to take Bella's bags up to the guest room. I grab the two heavy suitcases sitting near the door and wonder how long she plans to stay—how long I'll be tortured. This seems to be a bit much for a holiday visit.

When I return downstairs, Esme is setting the table. "Go catch up with your sister while I take care of this." I take the flatware from her hands.

"Thank you, Edward." Esme retreats to the living room.

I hear my dad in the kitchen pulling food out, but I focus my efforts on the women in the other room. Their conversation is quiet, and I can't make out any words.

Dad begins bringing food in to the dining room, and I stop him before he makes a return trip. "Is everything okay with Esme and Bella?" I ask quietly.

He seems perplexed at my question, furrowing his brows. "Of course, what do you mean?"

"I don't know," I confide. "Esme seemed a little out of sorts earlier, and frankly, Bella looks like a zombie."

He chews my comments over for a moment before responding. "Well, as far as I know, there's nothing wrong between the two of them. Bella seemed happy as ever to be here, and Esme was probably just making herself crazy since she was excited to see Bella."

"You're probably right," I concede. I brush off my concern for now, figuring I have plenty of time to see if I'm reading the situation right or not.

Dinner is rather quiet. The majority of the conversation revolves around how good Esme's eggplant parm is. We share a few bottles of wine while we eat, but it does nothing to loosen the mood.

Dad and I clear the table while Esme and Bella clean up in the kitchen. As I walk into the kitchen to deposit some more dishes, I hear Bella's quiet voice. "… rather just stay here. I'm not really up for any social events."

"What party are we missing out on?" I interrupt.

"Oh," Esme answers. "I was just trying to convince Bella to come to the hospital Christmas party with us tomorrow night. You know you're still welcome to come, Edward."

I laugh at Esme's attempt. "How many years have you been trying to get me to tag along, Esme? You know I hate Dad's work functions."

"It's always worth another try, sweetheart."

I smile, but shake my head at her.

Not wanting to feel like I'm intruding, I spend most of the night in my room while "the adults" are catching up. I turn on my iPod and find a relaxing play list while I settle my laptop on my thighs and lean against the headboard of my bed.

I check my email and Facebook accounts, catching up with a few friends here and there. Although there are some high school friends returning to town for the holiday, I have no interest in getting together with any of them. A Facebook relationship is close enough for me.

Noticing the green light next to Emmett's name, I quickly decide that a chat with my best friend is a good idea. Although he still lives in the area, Emmett went to his parents' house a few hours away for the holiday.

"_She's here."_ I don't need to say any more. He'll know what I'm talking about.

Emmett's response is quick. _"How the hell did that happen?"_

"_Visiting her sister for the holiday, I guess. Haven't really had a chance to talk to her."_

"_Is she everything that you remember?"_

Ah, I knew he'd get it. _"All that, and more. And her husband is MIA."_

"_Good luck with that, man."_

I snort at his comment. I'll definitely need all the luck I can get.

When I hear a song come over my iPod for the second time, I look at the clock and realize I've been messing around for three hours. It's time to turn in for the night, so I tell Emmett I'll talk to him later.

I walk into the hallway and see that all the lights in the house are off, so I assume my dad, Esme and Bella have gone to sleep.

As I step towards the bathroom, I hear a quiet noise coming from the guest room. I lean my head onto the closed door and the noise becomes slightly louder. It's sniffling … and gasping.

My heart breaks for Bella and whatever she's going through, but I try to push that aside and give her some privacy. I reluctantly walk away from her door and take care of my business in the bathroom.

After I've finished, I can't help but be drawn back to her door on my way back to my room. She's still crying. I momentarily debate with myself, but in the end, the need to comfort her wins.

My knuckles tap twice on her door and the sniffling stops, but she doesn't answer. Knocking again, I quietly say, "Bella, it's Edward. Can I come in for a minute?"

Again, she doesn't answer, but I hear her moving around after a few seconds and eventually the door opens. She moves back to the bed quickly, facing away from me, as I step into the room. I close the door behind me and walk around the bed, kneeling in front of her.

She is a mess, but no less beautiful than ever. Her hair is in a sloppy bun with stray pieces falling around her face, eyes red and puffy, and a tissue clutched tightly in her hand. She's wearing a pink tank top and black shorts, and I have to remind myself not to dwell on her perky breasts or lean legs.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I offer, putting a hand on her cheek and wiping away the latest tear to fall.

She looks up at me with wide eyes, as if noticing me for the first time. "No, I'm fine," she says, shaking her head and closing her eyes.

"You're not fine, Bella. I could see it from the first moment I saw you downstairs."

She takes a deep breath and looks at me again, steeling herself to act like there's nothing wrong.

Clearly she doesn't want to talk, so I offer her another out. I rise from the floor and sit gingerly on the bed next to her, wrapping my arm around her tiny body and pulling her close. She is stiff and hesitant at first, but relaxes into my embrace as I rub her back and shoulders.

For a long while, I just hold her. Her tears are soaking my T-shirt, but she's quiet and somewhat content. I'd let her stay in my arms forever if that's what she needs.

Eventually she sits up and looks at me with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry, Edward. You should go."

"Hey, now," I shush her. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll hold you all night if it will make you feel better." I cup her cheek and look deep into her eyes, fighting the urge to kiss her perfect bow-shaped lips.

She laughs a humorless chuckle. "As good as that sounds, that would probably make the situation worse."

My brows furrow. "What do you mean?"

She takes a deep breath and lets it out noisily. I can see her internal battle over whether she wants to talk or not. My silence and patience must make the decision for her.

"Nothing seems to be going right for me these days, and I miss my sister. I thought coming here to visit would help, but it's just making me more confused." She quietly fidgets with the tissue in her hands, and I can see that she's not going to say any more. I wonder if her confusion has anything to do with Jasper's absence.

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Bella. You're a wonderful woman and you deserve to have everything you want in life. If you want to talk, I'll be here for you."

More tears trail down her cheeks, and I swipe them away with my thumbs. Her face is soft under my hands. I pull her back into my chest and hug her tightly.

"Thank you for listening, Edward," she says with another sniffle.

"Any time, sweetheart." I run my fingers through her hair as she clutches my midsection.

I am trying but failing to keep my arousal at bay, and I can only hope that she doesn't look down to see the tent in my sleep pants. It only gets worse when I feel her fingers tighten on my back. My mind floods with images of her doing that while I'm hovering above her, thrusting deeply.

My hands move without my permission—one skimming the bare skin of her shoulder, and the other on her waist where her top has ridden up. She lets out a quiet whimper, and I wonder if it's leftover from crying or in response to my touch. I get my answer when her hands move down my back and under my shirt, gripping my skin and setting me on fire.

I try to hold out, but it's no use. I take a deep breath, inhaling her intoxicating scent, before holding her jaw in both hands and attacking her mouth with my own. She stiffens and lets out a squeak. It doesn't take long for me to realize that she's not kissing me back, and I'm making a total fool out of myself.

I pull back and immediately apologize. "I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have …" I can't even look at her as I get up and leave the room. She needed a friend, not some hormonal asshole taking advantage of her.

Sleep doesn't come easy for me after my epic fuckup. I stare at the ceiling for a while before putting my iPod on to try to quiet my mind. All I can think about is how I've ruined everything. Having Bella as a friend is better than not having her at all, and now she probably hates me. I mean, _who does that?_ She's obviously upset and I kissed her? I'm sure that is just what she was looking for.

Music isn't helping to turn off my mind, as all I can think about is the feel of Bella's lips on mine. I don't quite understand how I misunderstood her signals. I doze off here and there, but end up on the back porch, pack of cigarettes in hand, as dawn starts breaking over the yard. It's cold as fuck out here. Maybe I'll catch pneumonia and have to stay in my room for the rest of Bella's visit.

Voices in the kitchen eventually draw me back into the house. I'm sure Esme is making a huge breakfast, so I walk in quietly, avoiding all eye contact, and slip back up to my room. I can feel Bella's eyes on me as I walk, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I don't even want to imagine the disgust she's glaring my way.

I do join everyone for breakfast, but keep my head down and focus on my meal. I know I'm being immature about this, only giving Bella more reason to be revolted by my actions, but I'm afraid everyone will see through me if I even look in her direction. It's best to keep our interaction to a minimum in front of anyone else. I'm sure I'll be able to have a mature conversation with her—at some point—in private.

I spend most of the day either in my room or on the back porch, allowing the nicotine to soothe my frayed nerves. Late in the afternoon, I finally fall into a dreamless sleep.

A knock at my door wakes me, and I look at the clock to realize it's dinner time.

"Yeah," I call out in a gravelly voice.

"Esme just wanted you to know there's plenty of food for dinner," Dad says as he opens the door and steps inside dressed in a suit. "We're leaving for the party in a few minutes. Everything okay?" he asks with a quizzical look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well last night."

"Alright, well call me if you need anything. Bella's not coming with us. I'm sure she'd love some company if you're not going out tonight."

"Sure, Dad."

He closes the door, and I stare up at the ceiling, doubting she'll want my company any time soon. When I hear the garage door close and Dad's car drive down the street, I grab my jacket and head back out to the porch.

Taking a long drag of my smoke, my eyes are unfocused on the vast yard and surrounding woods. My mind wanders, trying to come up with something to say to Bella, when the air around me becomes heavy. I didn't even hear her come outside, but she's suddenly standing next to me.

"Do you mind if I …" she says, gesturing to the pack of cigarettes on the railing.

"Help yourself." I pull the lighter out of my pocket and flick it, holding it out to light her cigarette. "Didn't know you smoked," I comment quietly.

"Not often," she says softly. I watch her plump, pink lips wrap around the butt as she inhales a drag. We're both quiet for several minutes before she breaks the silence. "Were you going to keep ignoring me?"

I sigh and take the last drag of my smoke before dropping the butt into a tin can. "I wasn't ignoring you." I pause, making sure what comes out of my mouth is worded properly. "I didn't think it was a good idea to talk with anyone else around."

She nods in understanding.

"Look, Bella," I say, turning towards her and watching her put out her smoke. "I shouldn't have kissed you, and I'm sorry about that. You needed a friend, not an asshole trying to take advantage of you."

"Edward—" she starts, but I cut her off with my hand held up.

"No, Bella. I have no excuse. You've always been wonderful to me, and I want to be there for you. I got carried away with my feelings, but it won't happen again."

She looks at me with fire in her eyes before speaking. "Are you finished now?"

"Yes," I say, chuckling at the spitfire that I know and love.

"Edward, look … I'm the one who should be apologizing right now. The problem is, well, what you did was much more welcome than it should be. It scared me. I spent most of the night debating whether I should go to your room or not."

She sighs and looks down at her admission, while my eyes are about to pop out of my head. My mind races before finally realizing that it's now or never. I need to tell her how I feel—how I've always felt.

"Bella …" My fingers go to her chin, lifting it slowly so she'll look at me. Quietly, I open myself up to her fully. "I've wanted you since the day I met you. I know back then, it was just some silly crush, but believe me when I tell you it's much more than that now. Every woman I have ever been with, I've compared them to you. And none of them have even come close." Her eyes widen at my confession, but I'm not finished.

"You are the most wonderful, beautiful, intelligent, sexy woman I have ever met. I know you're not in a good place right now, but whatever you need from me, I'll give it to you. If you need a friend, I will be a friend. If you need a lover, I will gladly show you what it's like to be worshipped."

I am completely surprised when her arms wrap around my neck and she pulls me towards her, attacking my lips with ferocity. My mouth moves over hers, sucking first her top lip and then the bottom into my mouth, running my tongue over the length.

A guttural groan leaves my throat when I feel the tip of her tongue against mine, and I push her body against the railing as we continue to assault each others' mouths.

My lips move to her jaw and neck, tasting the sweet skin I have longed for as long as I have known her. Her moans fill the air and I whisper in her ear. "I've wanted to hear those sounds for so long." I nibble on her ear lobe and then soothe it with my tongue.

Her breath catches in her throat before I feel her pushing against my shoulders. "Edward, wait." She shakes her head and looks up at me with a mix of lust and confusion. "We can't do this. I can't take advantage of you like this."

I chuckle under my breath. "Take advantage of me?" I ask, leaning down to capture her eyes. "Bella, we're two consenting adults. I am fully aware of what I'm doing."

"But …" she stammers. "I'm twelve years older than you. And … I'm your aunt!"

I stop her with another kiss, and then look directly into her eyes. "I don't care how old you are. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. And frankly, I have never seen you as my aunt."

"Edward, I'm married."

I look at her again and see the indecision written all over her face. I know this is wrong as much as she does, but I'm willing to live with the consequences. "I know you can't offer me more than tonight, Bella. But, if you want me, I'm here. Let me take your pain away," I say, smoothing the hair back from her face. "Let me help you forget everything, just for tonight."

"Shit … you really want to be with me?"

"I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone else," I answer honestly.

"Oh god, I want you, too," she admits quietly.

"Let's go inside." She nods and I take her hand, leading her through the kitchen and up the stairs. I pause momentarily at the top of the stairs before deciding that I may as well fulfill my every fantasy tonight—that includes taking her in my bed.

I pull her through my bedroom door, shutting and locking it behind us. The desk lamp is the only light in the room, casting a soft, orange glow across the space. Still holding her hand, I lift it up to my mouth and kiss each of her knuckles, enjoying the shiver I feel go through her body.

When I release her hand, I quickly push the jacket off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor with a soft thud before I cup her face in my hands and kiss her as I've always wanted to. She removes my jacket for me as I start to walk her back towards the bed. When the backs of her knees hit, I gently lay her down and scoot her up, crawling above her without breaking our contact.

My mouth moves down to the creamy skin of her collar bone as my hands drag her flimsy tank top up, ensuring that my fingers maintain contact with her body. As I move across her chest, I can see her hardened nipples begging for my attention.

I whip her shirt off and immediately attack her breasts with my hands and mouth—pinching, pulling, sucking and biting. Her whimpers urge me on, and I don't give her any time to second guess this. I want her. I need her.

Her fingers dig into my scalp and pull on my hair, causing me to grow painfully harder and jerk my hips into her leg. Her back arches, forcing her breasts further into my hand and mouth. Growling against her skin, my free hand moves down to the waistband of her soft pants.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, Bella," I say as I move back up to kiss her beautiful mouth.

"Please, Edward," she begs quietly.

My fingers wiggle under the elastic to find her bare, hot, and wet for me. I don't waste any time as I dip down to her center and gather her wetness, spreading it around her clit as I rub tight circles.

Her hips buck and she whispers out, "Fuck!" at my touch. I could easily bring her to orgasm with just my fingers, but I'm greedy and I want more. If this is my only chance to be with Bella, I need to taste her.

I slip down her body and remove her pants as I go. I don't waste any time before I dive in to savor her, licking from her entrance to clit in one smooth motion, groaning against her hot flesh as the divine flavor hits my tastebuds.

I latch my lips around her nub and suck gently, eliciting moans and whimpers from Bella. I grind my cock into the mattress once, looking for any kind of relief, but lift onto my knees knowing I want to save every stroke and thrust for her.

Two fingers find their way to her entrance and push inside. "Fuck, so tight," I grit out. I can't wait to be inside her heat. I curl my fingers, rubbing the spongy patch repeatedly as her body writhes in my arms.

My free hand reaches up to grab hold of one of her beautiful tits. They're not too big, but I always thought more than a mouthful was a waste. Bella's tits are perky and perfect. I massage first one, then the other, before pinching and rolling her nipple.

Just the tip of my tongue circles her clit until I feel her inner walls start to flutter around my fingers. I flatten my tongue and increase the pressure, causing her to shatter around me. Her legs shake as her muscles clamp my fingers, pulling them further inside.

"Oh, god … yes!" she screams out.

I look up to see the sight I have dreamed of for six years—Bella letting go with an orgasm I gave her. It's even more beautiful than I could have imagined. Her chest is heaving, head thrashing from side to side and her entire body is flushed to a beautiful pink. This image will be forever burned into my brain, even if I never get to see it again.

Without giving her much time to recover or to back out, I crawl up her body removing my clothes as I go and kiss her again, pushing my erection through her folds and getting it wet in her juices.

"Are you on birth control?" I ask quietly.

She nods her head. "The shot."

"I'm clean," I promise. I've never even wanted to have sex bare before, but this is Bella. I don't want anything between us. She nods again, and that's all the permission I need.

I push into her slowly, allowing us both to enjoy every second of this. Her fingers dig into my back, and it's pleasure bordering on pain, but she can mark me all she wants. I'm already hers. I always have been.

My eyes close, and I breathe deeply once I'm buried balls deep in her. I'm far from inexperienced, but there is _no_ experience like being with Bella, and I'd like to make it last.

Once I'm relatively under control, I open my eyes and look at her while I pull most of the way out and slowly push back in. Her gaze locks on mine and the intensity ratchets up a notch or twelve. Our hips move in tandem, slowly, savoring every bit of our connection.

Bella grabs the back of my head, pulling me down for another deep kiss while our bodies speed up slightly. Our tongues battle for dominance, but this is one fight I am not afraid to lose. I let her command the kiss and anything else she wants until we finally break for oxygen.

"So fucking good," I tell her.

I lean on my forearm to free a hand for exploration. Starting at her hip, I work my way up her exquisite body, stopping to cup her breast, ending with my fingers buried in her hair. I hold her head while my tongue and lips discover every inch of her neck.

I whisper in her ear when her breathing starts to pick up. "I want to feel you cum on my cock, Bella."

"Fuck!" she hisses out through clenched teeth. "Harder, Edward!" she says through erratic breaths. "More!"

Hearing her beg is almost my undoing. I immediately comply.

I can feel the tightening in my balls and know I won't last much longer. My hand snakes between our bodies until I reach her clit, and I rub in time with the movement of my hips. "Come on, baby. Let go for me."

My words seem to do the trick. She lets out a breathless scream as her walls clench and shudder repeatedly on my cock. I let the feeling of her orgasm take over and spill inside of her, shooting four long streams before stilling my hips and collapsing on her tiny body.

I take a moment to recover before I roll us sideways so I don't crush Bella, keeping our connection intact. Her head rests on my bicep while my arm wraps tightly around her waist, pulling her body as close as possible. If it were up to me, I'd never let go.

Our breathing returns to some semblance of normal, and I kiss the top of her head. I'm rewarded with her lips on my chest.

She hisses slightly as my limp dick slips out of her, breaking our connection. When she rolls away from me and gets out of bed, I figure my time is up. As much as I want her to stay, I can't be pushy. I'll give her whatever space she needs.

"I'm just gonna …" she says, grabbing my shirt and pulling it over her head. "I need to clean up." She looks around the room nervously before her eyes land back on me. "I'll be right back?" she asks more than tells me.

"I'll be right here," I assure her, relaxing a bit now that I know she's coming back.

She lets out a breath before darting out of the room. I hear the bathroom door close, and my mind replays every detail, every sound, every second of the last hour. I must be lost in thought, because I don't hear her come back into the room. Her warm hand on my chest and her little body snuggling up to me reassures me that it was all real.

"I have a confession," she says quietly.

"Oh, yeah?" I laugh quietly through my nose. "It can't be any worse than mine."

She takes a deep breath, leaning her chin on my chest to look up at me. I slide my fingers through her hair when I look down at her. "I've wanted you for a long time, too."

I give her a crooked grin. "Well, you've got me for as long as you want me."


End file.
